Tithenion
Origins In the fall of 2002, an account by the name of FatherB was created. The first place he posted on was the Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! board. Another place frequented by him was the Ocarina of Time boards. He continued to post and became a regular poster, though mainly on the MTPO board. Early in the 2003 year, his parents discovered that he was getting on GameFAQs and disapproved of this and forced him to leave. He was extremely upset because he had gotten to be friends with several people, but he managed to distance himself from the thought. It was not until 2006 that he really started getting the itch to get back. On February 5th, 2006 he created a new account which he named Tithenion. The first place he posted was, again, the MTPO board where he was surprised to find most of the same people at. After checking out the OoT board only to find it in a much lesser state from what he remembered, he went on to find the board for the then upcoming Zelda game for the Game Cube, the Twilight Princess General Board. For about a week he posted there, mostly interested in the plot and time line theory topics, as well as a quiz topic. It was when the quiz topic got moved that he went to discover the social board, known as the TPSB. That topic didn't last long, but there were a couple of big reasons for him sticking around. One was that the sign ups for the new Hylian Wars by Master_Ruck and Shadolink. The other was the I need emotional help... topic, which was in it's second iteration at the time. The Present He is now a frequent and generally well liked user of the TPSB. There aren't any special styles or gimmicks to his posts and he tends to avoid getting into pointless arguments, though will defend something if he feels the need to. Random facts: * His original account, FatherB was supposed to be a male version of Mother Brain, but the name Father Brain was taken so it had to be shortened. * Has three alt accounts, though only one is known, and even then probably only by a few. * The name Tithenion is derived from J.R.R. Tolkien's Elvish language, Sindarin, and is supposed to mean Little Mac, the main protagonist from Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. The name was picked mainly for the reason of being one of the few to sound good and having to do with video games (though there was another close candidate that didn't make it... Or didn't it?). It literally means “little son”. Tithen: little, ion: son. The meaning of the name Mac(k) is “son”, so that is the reason for it being that instead of actually Mac. He is commonly just referred to as Tith. * Birthday is February 5th, 1989. * Lives in Virginia. Originally from North Carolina. * Is a normal participant in the Emotional Help topics. He is credited with the creation of I need emotional help... VI and has also read every post starting from the second topic. * Home-schooled his whole life, he now attends a community college. * Enjoys country, some rock, and pop. Category:Users